Tick Tick Tick
by XxUnknownxX
Summary: A short story I wrote in about half an hour. Legolas tells Arowen about his date with Arogorn. Very slashy, very short, and some stuff not suibtiple for kiddies. If you don't like SLASH or YAOI don't read.


****

Tick Tick Tick

Legolas seemed to float into Arowen's sleeping chambers as if he wasn't even touching the ground as all. His shoes slid silently against the lush carpet and his hands swung freely at his side. He was acting almost like a 5 year old who had just gotten some form of sugar. After letting out a long romantic sigh he plopped down on the female elf's large bed.

This sound caused Arowen to turn from the book she was reading at look at Legolas. He was now sprawled out on her bed with a large grin on his face. With one of her eyebrows raised she walked over to him and peered down upon him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"You seem awfully happy tonight, Legolas. Been in the cooking sherry?" she said to him. His big blue eyes fluttered briefly and then stared right at her.

"No, I have in fact not been drinking sherry. I actually just got back from a date with his Highness," Legolas said to the girl as she sat up, the large goofy grin sticking to his face as if it were glued on.

"Oh really now. How'd you manage that one?" she teased him.

"I just won him over with my charm and grace of course."

"Oh really. How'd it go?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" he replied. "I had the most wonderful time. I met him at a little pub…"

_The doors to a small pub swing open and the tall blonde haired elf walks in. His blue eyes dart around the dark room searching for a familiar face. Tonight his blonde hair is tied back in one loose pony tail and he is wearing a white dressy shirt that ties up at the chest, leaving a little exposed, and a pair of black pants. Tonight he is not dressed for battle, he is dressed for other things._

Legolas spots the face he is looking for and a cheeky grin spreads across his face. He casually strolls across the bar, passing by numerous tables where many men and women of different races sit drinking. When Legolas arrives at the table where his date is sitting he pulls a chair out and takes a seat.

"Good evening, Aragorn."

"…it was really nice. Very quiet, very peaceful, very nice."

"Yeah yeah, the pub was nice. Now tell me what happened next. I'm kind of interested on how things went," Arowen said with a smirk as she got up and sat in a large armchair facing the bed.

"Well, so after I sat down a woman came over to take our orders…"

__

A waitress in a bar wench get up comes over to the table. She is a very pretty slim woman with blonde hair much like Legolas's.

"So gentlemen, what will you have?" she asked them.

"I'll have a cup of ale," Aragorn said to her.

"I'll just have water," Legolas said.

"Alrighty," the woman said before walking off.

"So what did he say after that?" Arowen questioned, almost falling off the end of the chair.

"Hold your horses I'm getting there! We really didn't talk much, just about this…"

__

"So, the weather is nice, huh?"

"…and that…"

__

"I like your hair like that."

"…you know, the usual," Legolas said to her.

"Sounds kind of boring," Arowen replied.

"Oh trust me, things picked up really quickly," Legolas replied.

"Like what?!" Arowen asked. She was squirming with anticipation about what Legolas had to tell her. He smiled at her, a very cocky smile, with one of his eyebrows tilted upwards.

"Well…"

_As Legolas sat at the table he felt a foot move up his leg and then gently into his crotch, rubbing against it slowly._

"Do you want to get out of here?" Aragorn asked him.

"God yes," Legolas replied.

"Your such a liar!" Arowen shouted.

"I am not! It really happened! I swear. And after that, we went back to my place. And, well, you know…"

__

Legolas pushes the door to his hut open while Aragorn kisses him deeply. The two of them fumble through the door and through his living room, and then into the bedroom.

"Oh my god! How was it?!" Arowen asked. She had gotten up out of her chair and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Legolas.

"It was really REALLY good," Legolas replied. "It was like sex with other people, only better."

"Well, give me the details!" Arowen demanded.

"Well first it was me on my back…"

_Aragorn pushes Legolas's naked body onto the bed and spreads his legs open. Aragorn shuffles around a little bit, and soon Legolas's eye's and mouth both shoot open and a loud groan escapes his lips._

"…then me on top…"

__

Legolas rolls over on top of Aragorn and kisses him passionately, and then throws hi head back in ecstasy. 

"…and then we did something that I've never done before…"

_Legolas is laying on the bed as Aragorn licks a think trail of chocolate syrup off his chest. The trail leads down wards and as Aragorn's tongue moves further down, Legolas's moans increase._

"…it was simply amazing," Legolas said.

"Well it sounds like it. What happened after that?" Arowen asked.

"He left. But we have plans for tomorrow night…"

__

"Oooh, sounds like fun," Arowen said to him with a sly tone in her voice.

"Oh trust me, it will be," Legolas replied.


End file.
